Break Me, Shake Me
by Seylin
Summary: Songfic Yue is the icy Moon Guardian, he never lets anyone in, if it can be helped. Implied slash. YukitoxTouya. ClowxYue one sided.


**Title:** Break Me, Shake Me  
**Author:** Seylin  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13  
**Anime:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Summary:** -Songfic- Yue is the icy Moon Guardian, he never lets anyone in, if it can be helped. Clow Reed hurt him incredibly when he suddenly announced that he would die that night. Yue thought he would never love anyone as he did Clow Reed, but then… there was Sakura and Touya. For once he may have found two halves that could give him everything he ever wanted.  
**Warnings:** Implied slash. YukitoxTouya. ClowxYue (one sided).  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or the lyrics to "Break Me, Shake Me" (Savage Garden). Most of the quotes are direct quotes from the anime series.

Break Me, Shake Me

Yue sat on the roof of Sakura, his new master's, house. It was still a full moon, just as it had been that night… the night Clow had announced his death. Yue blinked quickly forcing the memories away. He should not be thinking of him, he had a new… Master… now. He shook his head in dry amusement, he had never thought he would call anyone that again.

Sakura, though just a child, was an odd one. She offered him friendship… Clow had never done that. He had always been a guardian.

There was just something about her… something that made him want to protect her.

**I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
You moved me in a way that I've never known**

Even though Clow Reed created Yue, he was the direct opposite of Kerberos and therefore had a stubborn mind. His first act against the man that had created him was one of retaliation.

Silver eyes narrowed as he took on a defensive pose. The kind, all knowing smile on that man's face annoyed him.

"Prove you are worthy of being my Master," Yue told him. Clow's smile only grew and he nodded.

"It took Clow all of ten seconds to prove he was worthy of being my Master, it was also in those ten seconds that he captured my heart," Yue thought as he stared up at the moon. It always hurt to remember how much he had loved Clow and yet his love had only been abused in return.

**But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
You abused me in a way that I've never known**

"Woody is a Card under the Moon… you didn't even know that much? I guess this is it… you have lost," Yue told her mercilessly.

"I…lost…?" Sakura stammered.

"Yes. You lose, and the seal of the Cards will be released once again. And the catastrophe will befall this world," Yue told her.

"What is the catastrophe that will befall this world? What will happen?" Sakura questioned.

"…To forget."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"If the next candidate for Master that Kerberos, the Selector, chose…cannot win against Yue, the Judge…then each and every person that had something to do with the Clow Cards…will lose their feelings of love towards the one person they care about most," Yue explained.

**So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone**

Through the boy, Yukito's eyes Yue watched his new master's brother, Touya. He had strong powers, they felt like Clow and Yue was comforted by that small fact. He knew his own powers would start to fade eventually and when he faded so would Yukito.

From the looks Touya gave Yukito, he knew and he didn't like it. He puzzled Yue, and he wasn't the same way Clow's aloofness had puzzled him, or Sakura's kindness, but it was something else.

Yue sighed and continued to watch trying to solve the puzzle.

**So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known**

The giant teddy bear swiped at Sakura, Yue transformed and rushed at her, pulling her close and flying up into the air. They both watched in shock as his ice crystals didn't faze the teddy bear and then he grimaced.

"No!" He thought as he felt his power leave, his arms tightening around Sakura as his wings disappeared and they started to fall towards the ground.

If he went much longer without a proper source of power he would fade and Sakura would be alone… well she would have Kerberous but he was the guardian that was entrusted the most with the protection of the master. He wouldn't have felt so bad if she hadn't been so nice to him… if she had just broken him.

**So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone**

"Yue, I'm sure that you really loved Clow very much. Then, you should understand that forgetting… about the person you cared about the most would be a very sad thing. I'm still a child, and I can't use really powerful magic like Clow could…but…I'll try my best!" Sakura told him.

Windy slowly released him as Sakura stepped forward. She held her hands out to him and he looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I want you to be friends with me… nothing like masters or stuff like that."

Yue sighed as he thought back to that moment; he couldn't accept that, she would know that with time. Nothing came free, it all had a price.

"No! I will not accept that! No one can be my master other than you!" Yue exclaimed in outrage. Clow just gave him that normal, infuriating smile. Yue had always been his favorite, that was not a well hidden fact, but none had dare challenge him into Yue had came to be. "I will never forgive you if you leave me!" The smile faltered for just a moment.

"Someone would hold something against me?" Clow thought. Yue was staring at him with those burning silver eyes, as he stared he could see the agonizing pain in them.

God don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known...

Touya's hand came down and gripped Yue's chin gently as he raised it so his ice blue eyes would meet his own brown ones. He saw the searching in them as they did.

"Break me…" Yue begged in a whisper.


End file.
